


The Adventures of Mazikeen "Mike" Smith

by Fall1n1



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Freeform, Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap, Genderswapped Maze (Mike), Season/Series 02, What-If, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall1n1/pseuds/Fall1n1
Summary: A fun little fic centered around Mazikeen, but now our favorite little demon is a big dude in revealing leather clothes instead. What could go wrong?A goofy fic for now, that won't explore any relationships unless people are overly interested in how some relationships between the male version of Maze and other characters. Note that Maze is my FAVORITE character from the show, and I know how great of a female character she is, to the point I can boldly claim, that she will be as strong of a male character if slightly readjusted.





	The Adventures of Mazikeen "Mike" Smith

**Author's Note:**

> So hello again, guys. I know some of you are waiting for Identity, but the more I wrote about Identity, the more complex it seemed to be, I noticed huge plot holes, have no beta readers and my schedule tightened, as some plot elements seemed like they bent character. It's really hard to write something as seriously and manage to pull it off decently.
> 
> This fic is something for fun I am writing as I go. I may add more chapters if I feel like it, and is generally entertainment in good heart.
> 
> Also if you don't notice the joke, Mike was a joke from season 1 when Maze's name was misspelled in a coffee shop. So now you know the reason why I use the name Mike for the male version.
> 
> Enjoy pointing out that I wrote "she" instead of "he" if you found one

_**Chapter 1** _

* * *

 

 

 

Mike rose up from his bed, swaying slightly as he noticed he could not see, at all. He felt that something was stuck on his face, as he pulled the said object. A nicely written sticky note in granny Decker's orderly handwriting saying "Please, clean your room". It almost made the bronze skinned man roll his eyes so hard he would risk going blind. "Can't be that bad, now Decker" he mumbled as he sat up and looked around, finding huge amount of cans and empty bottles of alcohol, as the mixed scents did mix in the air, as he would growl, and think "fine, maybe later". He slips off his bed, as he gets in some comfortable clothes, meaning a black v neck tank top, and a black leather vest with dark jeans and boots. Good enough, oh no wait, a spiked collar was the finishing touch.

As he exited his room slowly, with his knives on the back of his belt, he heard the voice of Decker and the young child talking, with the young child seemingly at distress, by the tone of the voice. Human emotions were the last thing he would need, but the small human was worth to hear at least for what the problem was, as he went to the table and leaned over grabbing one of the prepared sandwiches and watching the conversation between Decker and her offspring.

\- But mommy, what do you mean you can't come.-Trixie whined disappointed, with a sad look on her face, as Chloe would answer.

\- I know, Monkey, I am sorry, but I will be very busy and I can't take a break now, even though I promised - Chloe was as torn by the situation, as she didn't want to leave for work and would stay, if it was not required, today of all days. - But listen sweetie, I will be back by 8, and I will bring Lucifer, and we will stay late!

Trixie was still dissatisfied, in her look as he looked down, then Mike spoke up.

\- Decker, what's the matter? - He said in his usual "I don't really care tone." as he would continue to bite from the sandwich he was attacking.

Chloe snapped out as he finally saw the man, looking at them and eating. He had genuinely not noticed him, as hard as that feat to be, with a big man dressed in full leather standing more than a foot taller than her, as she sighed - Well, today is Trixie's birthday, and even though I promised to stay, I have to go to the precinct for an emergency. Hey could you take her out for her birthday somewhere, like the amusement park, or something?

\- Handled, Decker - Mike said with a cheeky smile, as he saw Trixie beam with a smile, as she immediately ran and hugged his thigh, as the best the child could reach. He felt something tugging his leg.

-Just like that - Chloe said, nodding with a sarcastic tone - No catch at all?

\- Oh I want a little favor from you - He again had a mischievous grin plastered on his face - I want a picture of Lucifer with a very embarrassed expression, bonus points if he is blushing, you know a kiss on the cheek might do.

\- And why do you need that? - Chloe raised he eyebrow.

\- Oh Decker, can't I do some blackmail in a good heart? Besides you will owe me a _favor_ \- He said with an exaggerated british accent at the word favor, as Chloe sighed. It was not going to end up in a disaster, hopefully. She sighed and nodded.

\- Fine, fine. I will get your picture if you take Trixie to the amusement park, you don't go on dangerous rides, you don't get into any fights, you never let Trixie leave your sight, and you absolutely call me if anything goes wrong. - She looked at the man strictly with a look that could make the hardest of criminals shake in their seats in the interrogation room. - Is it clear?

As a response the man jokingly just gave her an army salute, to which she responded with an eye roll, as she said "okay" and left, soon after she would be calling Dan to tell him to constantly call and even check upon those two, despite how much proficiency in babysitting Trixie Mike has had recently, letting this two together alone in an amusement park didn't seem like the perfect idea, but at least the day for Trixie would not be ruined.

 

* * *

 

\- So kid, your mother said we should not get on the big rides - Mike says as he looks at the brochure of the Universal Amusement Park, as he looked down at the kid - So which one are we getting on first.

Mike felt the small hand of the child grabbing onto his as he took jumping strides with him as they would walk through the amusement park picking a ride, and getting into arguments when Trixie was not allowed to ride most of the more interesting rides.

\- Mommy said you shouldn't get in fights - Trixie chirped, as she walked with an ice cream in her other hand as the man in leather would raise also be eating from his ice cream.

\- I didn't beat him up, just threatened to do it, not only Lucifer can use loopholes - He said, as Trixie giggled, and speak of the devil, his phone rang, now that was interesting - Lucifer was calling, as he stared down the phone and accepted the call - Sup. - Trixie had a large playful and mischievous smile grow on her face, as her hand was free, because Mike was accepting the call.

\- Now, now here is the little vixen that has been plotting - The playful british tone of Lucifer would ring on the other side - I found out about your plan, and I will make sure the material is destroyed before you get the picture.

\- Was the kiss nice? - Mike teased - Wish I was there personally, you probably froze.

-Wh-Wh-What preposterous! You will pay for this! - Lucifer said shocked and embarrassed. Oh the torture of him being embarrassed over the phone. Those were moments to live for.

\- Oh the devil is getting flustered over a kiss on the cheek?

\- THE DEVIL DOES NOT GET FLUSTERED! - Lucifer exclaimed annoyed at the demon, as the demon couldn't help but green.

\- Oh this picture is going all over your social media, scratch that, I am posting it up all over the precinct!

\- You little devil... I am going to have my revenge - Lucifer said as he hung up the phone. It was all in good heart that teasing game.

\- Poor Lucifer, I can't wait for us to have a good editing round later, young human - Mike looks down, as he takes a bite from the ice cream, as his gaze looks for Trixie, but doesn't find her. He looks around, but does not see her in his immediate line of sight, so he looked around - Trixie? - no answer at all, no Trixie in sight.

* * *

 

\- She is gone?! - Chloe's voice was trembling as she strode from the precinct - How could you allow this?!

\- I am looking for her, she disappeared for like 2 seconds I was not looking at her, when Lucifer called me. - Mike said, as he was running around.

\- HOW CAN YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE - Chloe almost shouted, which made the demon shrink, like back in the day in hell when he angered Lucifer as a young demon, that made him cower in a corner. - YOU LOST TRIXIE, AND YOU PROMISED YOU WILL WATCH OVER HER - Chloe was enraged, like most mothers would, and justifiably, as Mike had just lost her child.

\- I will find your offspring, Decker -  Mike would end the call, and tuck it in his pocket. He had started to feel a feeling that he could not understand, as something was like squeezing his throat, and not in the pleasant manner. He was not even feeling that he ran, as he had to adapt, even employing strategies that Decker would use and ask cops for help. He had been searching, as he finally started to lose hope. He the most decorated demon of hell, that is feared in the deepest circles of hell, helpless, failed to take out a child to an amusement park and then returning the child back to her home. He would walk, as he helplessly tried to look for Trixie, but he was visibly upset, and the anger of Decker, one of his best friends would be lost. He was upset not because even because he failed, but because he lost Trixie, and the thought the kid could be heard was, genuinely terrifying. he dialed the phone, and he called a number, and the phone picked up from the other side as the soft voice of a woman would be heard.

\- Hello?

\- Linda... - Mike hesitated, as he would be grabbing his hair and leaned on a wall - I need help...

\- What happened? - Linda said in that worried, but calming voice that made him at least a bit more composed. Linda's voice did always had a calming effect, and would help him in a moment of doubt, like when he looked for his self worth. Self worth comes from within. everything he had earned he owned to the doctor, and everything he lost, he lost himself.

\- I lost Trixie... I supposed to take her out and got distracted, and I can't find her - He would say murkily - Do you have any idea what can I do?

\- Certainly, first you need to calm down, and think where would she go. If you focus you might figure out why did she separate from you.

\- But I can't-

\- Like, you are a demon for crying out loud, and it's unlike you to give up. You can find her, I believe in you - Linda said, maybe giving the demon enough resolve to continue.

Mike picked up something as he hung up - A familiar scent, the scent of Trixie, strong enough to track the general direction. Using his demon senses, as he got closer. Soon after he heard the high voice of a girl. It was Trixie, as she was talking about some kind of surprise, a sudden relief fell through him, and then he heard a voice of an adult man, as he got closer, and sneaked from behind the alley. He saw the man approach trixie holding a tissue that was oddly stained behind him. The Demon realized what was going on, as he from the street, and grabbed the man by the collar, and pinned him to the wall.

\- Mike! - Trixie exclaimed happily - I saw a toy and when I went to look at the store, and turned around, you weren't there. This man told me he can lead me to you as you are preparing a surprise! - Trixie seemed and sounded fine, as Mike looked at the man up and down and saw a bulge in his pants, that made the demon feel nauseous, as he said in a low amd slow tone.

\- Child, please go around the corner and wait for me there... Watch the rides, and I will be back shirtly

-... But

\- Go - The bronze skinned male turned and gave a slight smile, as he turned to the frightened,and "excited" man. Trixie did leave, and the moment she couldn't see and hear, there came the first punch, and the second. The enraged demon just punched that disgusting human stain in the face again, and again, feeling the face of the fragile human being deform under his fist. One of the hits made his head hit the wall behind him so hard that it made a small crack, as he dropped the man on the ground and pulled on of his knives with his bloodied hand, blood still dripping from his fist, as he slowly crouched over the man.

\- Back in hell, I used to enjoy torturing people like you the most - He said, as half of his face turned into it's demonic version as the man started to shriek from the decomposed face staring at him, and tremble - And I know you are all cowards, that scream the loudest. You know I usually try the most with people like you - He said as he started dragging the blade of the hell dagger across the face of the man performing a shallow cut - Detail, by detail, I prepared every single loop with passion, so each one of them was worse than the former. It was really hard after a time, because you start to run out of ideas. Sometimes I miss that job of mine... Especially when I see people like you...

 

* * *

 

What an eventful day it was, as the demon and the young human were sitting on the couch watching TV. The door of the apartment suddenly swung open, as Chloe bolted through, and almost immediately wrapped her arms around Trixie, as Lucifer was following her, but he stopped at the doorway. Mike meanwhile didn't feel comfortable, as he decided to leave, getting up and trying to get past the man in the suit. He could not stay after he failed the day, and almost lost Trixie, when who knows what would have happened to her of he was late, and thinking about it would make him vomit. Suddenly he was stopped by a hand grabbing his shoulder. breaking the demon from his thoughts, and pushing him back. Lucifer's look was sympathetic, but he would not let Mazikeen run from the situation, as he reluctantly turned to face Chloe.

\- I'm sorry. - He said, as he would feel like a failure.

\- And you should be - Chloe said very strictly - You have not bought Trixie a gift for her birthday, but I did buy one from you.

Chloe showed him and Trixie the box as Trixie opened it revealing a watch, that can also be used for calls, and has a panic button, and can be called, that was pink, as Chloe looked at the man and gave him a piece of paper with a number on it.

\- In case an accident like that happens again, you have a way to call her, and vice versa.

\- The next time - Mike said questioningly. He couldn't believe he was not thrown out of the apartment there and there.

\- I think you learned your lesson - Chloe said - And thank Lucifer, for not convincing that creep not to press charges, and to admit that he is sick, and soon to be in a mental health institute, locked up.

\- Of course - Lucifer chirped in - If you delete that picture, and we forget about it ever happened... We will be even.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like Mike the male version of Maze? I tried to make him almost the same as Maze, but focusing more on how Maze would care for the kid, and brutalize anyone who tried to hurt Trixie.
> 
> This was part of an idea, built around genderbending characters. Initially it is just Maze(Mike), but it can extend to Lucifer ( Lucinda) , Chloe (Cole/ Cody?)
> 
> I had a good fun writing this, even if it turned kinda darker
> 
> Note that besides the size (By description the male version of Maze is about 7 feet or upwards tall) I have not really gendered his interactions yet, so the genderswap in this specific chapter is not important. I can easily rewrite it with the original female Maze


End file.
